Acredite no céu
by uchiha lela
Summary: Após anos separados os ex-companheiros de equipe, Sasuke e Naruto, voltam a se encontrar em uma fatídica batalha. Sentimentos vêem a tona e o passado de repente faz sentido, porém o destino é inevitável e somente aqueles que acreditam no céu podem suporta


**Acredite no céu**

"_Quanto tempo se passou Naruto?Há quanto tempo você não sorri para mim?"_

Sasuke no auge de seus 15 anos se encontrava contorcido de dor aos pés de um rapaz loiro.

-Você... Não deveria ter partido – Magoado, o rapaz que se encontrava de pé mirava a face do moreno

-Hã..por que?Eu te odiava... Eu não faria falta para você.

"Eu admito que no começo você não me agradava nem um pouco, não sei como pude conviver com você no mesmo time"

Após anos, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto se encontravam novamente no Vale do Fim. Porém diferente de antes Sasuke gravemente ferido não tinha chances de lutar com Naruto, que ainda se mantinha de pé

-Você... Como você pôde me trair de tal forma? – Naruto evitara mostrar os olhos mareados

-Você se sentiu traído? - Sasuke mantinha uma falsa expressão de ironia no rosto -

Gatinho medroso?

-Quando uma pessoa importante para você pretende matar-te somente para tornar-se mais forte, esquecendo de todo o sentimento que um dia você possui por ela, ou o significado ela teve... Você passa a desconhecer outros sentimentos e se prende apenas a essa traição.

-Então quer dizer que você já... Algum dia já me considerou? – Sasuke escondia sua mente atordoada com sua face irônica

-Você foi o que mais se aproximou de um irmão para mim

"_Irmão...Irmão...não é por esse mesmo motivo que tudo isso veio a acontecer?"_

-Irmão?O que você sabe sobre ter um irmão? – O Uchiha aderira uma expressão odiosa – Você cresceu sozinho!Você não sabe o é ter um irmão!

Naruto sem pensar duas vezes leva sua mão direita fortemente ao rosto de Sasuke, fazendo com que este desabasse ao chão.

-Você... Você é quem não sabe o que é viver sozinho durante uma vida inteira!Sem ninguém para recorrer!Sem ninguém para lhe proteger!E quando você finalmente acha uma pessoa importante para você...essa pessoa friamente te trai! – Naruto não se conteve, lágrimas se escorrerão pela sua face para logo mais molharem o rosto de Sasuke.

"_Você sempre me considerou daquele jeito? Desde quando eu fiquei cego a esse detalhe"?_

-Traição...Traição..- Sasuke fechou os olhos para que pudesse lembrar um pouco melhor da fatídica noite...

-----

Sasuke ainda pequeno procurava incessante pelos pais dentro da própria casa

-Mãe!Pai!

Foi quando ele avistou aquela porta. Com receio e juntando até o último fio de coragem que possuía ela adentrou no cômodo.

-Mã...Mãe?Pai?

Diante dos corpos de seus pais ensangüentados a pobre criança ficara imóvel, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra, quando percebeu nas sombras que olhos o observavam

-Irmão?

-----

"_Irmão, que tipo de irmão você me considerava?"_

-Sasuke! – Naruto o despertou

-Naruto, eu fui um... Bom irmão? – O Uchiha virou o rosto de lado para que não precisasse fitar Naruto

-Eu aprendi muito enquanto estive com você, eu sempre quis ser como você...ser reconhecido como você.Mas você não se importava não é?Foi por isso que fugiu, não foi?

- Então você me odeia...

"Por mais que me doesse admitir, eu nunca mereci sua amizade...nem mesmo sua presença"

-Desde aquele dia...enquanto lutávamos nesse mesmo lugar, eu achei que nunca te perdoaria pelas palavras ditas.

-Então me odeie, me odeie com todo a sua alma Naruto! – Em um acesso de raiva ocasionado pelas palavras de Naruto, Sasuke acabou por se descontrolar

-Te ...Te...Odiar? – Naruto levantou a cabeça em um sobre-salto

-Não é isso que você quer?!Me odeie!Me mate Naruto!

Os joelhos de Naruto, que antes se mantinham firmes, agora estavam totalmente bambos e acabaram por ceder, fazendo com que o loiro pudesse encostar sua testa na de Sasuke

-Você quer que eu te odeie Sasuke?

"Por que você era tão tolo?Por que me fazia perguntas idiotas?Por que afinal era tão bondoso?Era isso que você chamava de jeito ninja?"

- É isso que você quer não é?Eu vejo que você almeja minha queda

-Sasu...Sasuke- Naruto fechara os olhos e largara seu corpo próximo ao do antigo companheiro

"_Era difícil ver você daquela maneira, eu realmente tentei desviar o curso da correnteza emocional que me levava, esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual abandonei Konoha.No final de tudo...eu sou fraco"_

Sasuke fechou os olhos tentando sentir melhor a presença de Naruto.Era bom estar com aquela alma bondosa , mesmo que estando gravemente ferido

-Naruto, por quê? – Sasuke continuava com os olhos fechados, imóvel ali ao lado de Naruto

-Por que o que Sasuke? – Por mais que tentasse evitar o jovem Uzumaki estava com os olhos marejados

-Por que você é assim? – Os olhos do Uchiha voltaram a se abrir – Por que consegue despertar isso em mim?

-Despertar? – Naruto se levantou para fitar Sasuke – O que eu desperto em você?

Sasuke virou a cabeça para poder encarar Naruto, desta vez com olhos apreensivos e serenos

-A vontade de viver – Sorrindo, ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez

"É verdade, enquanto estávamos juntos, eu pude conhecer a felicidade novamente, aquela que meu ódio não permitiu florescer "

-Vamos Naruto...me mate – Pediu Sasuke de olhos fechados e com um sorriso sereno no rosto

-Eu não vou te matar Sasuke...- Naruto engatinhou até o Uchiha e voltou a olhar nos profundos olhos cor tão escura quanto a penumbra da noite

-Por que não?Pouparia-me sofrimento.. Se vingaria de mim e de tudo o que a minha existência te causou

-Sasuke, você me odeia? – Naruto parecia estar incerto quanto a pergunta, porém decidiu-se por ser objetivo

Sasuke olhou para Naruto com uma face indecifrável, totalmente sem sentimentos

-Como ficou a ... – Ele parecia um pouco receoso em continuar - Sakura depois que sai de Konoha?

Naruto ficou confuso com a mudança de assunto

-A sakura-chan sentiu muito sua falta...

-Vocês...tem alguma coisa? – O Uchiha ficou de repente emburrado com a pergunta

-Hã? – Percebendo a cara de Sasuke Naruto rio – huahasuhsas.Não, a Sakura-chan só pensa em você Sasuke - E com um enorme sorriso ele encorajou Sasuke a continuar as perguntas

A conversa fluiu naturalmente, depois de tanto tempo separados os ex colegas de equipe tinham muito que conversar. Estando ali com Naruto, Sasuke mesmo ferido pôde exibir sorrisos típicos do Uchiha.Todo ódio, toda mágoa e todo ressentimento foi esquecido ali

-Mas...E você?Sentiu minha falta? – Perguntou Sasuke de repente

O Sorriso que embelezara a face do Uzumaki sumira com a pergunta de Sasuke

-Se senti sua falta?Mas é claro que senti sua falta!Já não expliquei a você que era como um irmão para mim?Datte Bayo!

-Você nunca irá mudar Naruto...será sempre o mesmo tolo de sempre – Sasuke com a sorrira graciosamente para Naruto

-Tolo?!Por que tolo?! – Naruto se enfurecera com o comentário do Uchiha, e tipicamente não tardou se revoltar

-Por que você não percebe o que esta na sua frente! – Agora Sasuke sério encarava o loiro sentado ao seu lado

Tal esforço pareceu agravar o estado do Uchiha, que engasga com o próprio sangue que teimara em sair pela boca.

-Sasuke...Sasuke!Vocês esta bem? – Naruto apóia as costas de Sasuke no próprio braço, deixando assim os dois muito próximos

-Seu tolo – Sasuke ainda sorria

-Por qu... – Naruto foi interrompido pelo beijo de Sasuke.

"_Mesmo com a boca ainda ensangüentada aquele beijo continha tanto sentimento que se transformou em uma experiência maravilhosa, tantas palavras não ditas e tantas mágoas contidas foram por fim aliviadas em um sufocante momento de paz."_

-É como eu pensei...você na pára de me mostrar a felicidade

-Sasuke...- Sasuke podia fitar Naruto incrédulo e paralisado

-Tolo – Com um sorriso no rosto, Sasuke volta a unir seus lábios com os do rapaz a sua frente.

- Sasuke você sempre...sentiu isso por mim? – Naruto ainda atordoado pergunta

Sasuke desvia os olhos como se fugisse da pergunta

"_é verdade...eu sempre fui ruim com os sentimentos...tanto os meus, quanto os dos outros"_

Naruto percebendo o estado de vergonha de Sasuke sorri para este

-Sasuke, você sempre vai ser meu maior exemplo – E assim beijou a testa do companheiro moreno – Sasuke.. – Naruto aterrorizado olha para a camisa branca de Sasuke que adquirira um tom de vermelho

-"Poderíamos ter falado sobre isso antes, agora é tarde"

Naruto arrancou a camisa de Sasuke para poder visualizar o ferimento, o que eu encontrou não lhe agradou: Um rombo tinha sido aberto na barriga do Uchiha

-Sasuke!Vamos para Konoha...podemos cuidar disso! – Naruto desesperado tentava levantar Sasuke, que não fazia esforço algum

-Não Naruto, agora é tarde pra isso...para tudo isso

-Por que esta tão calmo?!Vamos, eu vou salvá-lo! – Com lágrimas nos olhos Naruto gritava desesperadamente – Vamos!

-Não, não existe salvação para mim e isso foi decidido quando eu sai de Konoha – Calmamente Sasuke fitava cada centímetro da face de Naruto

-Não diga isso...nunca é tarde – Agora as lágrimas corria livremente pela face do Uzumaki – Nunca...

-Nós poderíamos ter dito quanta coisa um para o outro – O moreno sorria – Poderíamos ter tido alguma coisa...

-Sasuke...você vai ficar comigo...eu sei que vai – Naruto abraçava Sasuke com todas as suas forças, como se tentando fazer com que o inevitável destino não se aproximasse

-Naruto... – Sasuke sussurrava em seu ouvido – Obrigado por mais uma vez me mostrar a felicidade, mesmo no meu último momento...não poderia ser melhor

-Cala a boca Sasuke!Não é seu último momento! – Revoltado Naruto sacudia Sasuke – você vai voltar para Konoha comigo!E lá encontraremos a Sakura-chan!E todos aqueles que ainda nos esperam!

-Como você pode ser tão sonhador? – o Uchiha se abraçara ao Uzumaki – Não cometa os mesmos erros que eu...não siga esse exemplo

"Não me importava em partir depois daquele momento, mas queria ter a certeza de que você não seria envolto em trevas"

-Sasuke... – Ainda abraçado Naruto não sabia o que dizer

-Naruto...- Sasuke fitou os olhos azuis de Naruto – acredite no céu...se algum dia tiver sorte poderei encontrá-lo novamente -

-Sasuke...- Naruto se aproximara da face serena de Sasuke, beijando-lhe os lábios - Nós nos encontraremos...eu acreditarei no céu

Com um sorriso a iluminar sua face do Uchiha, ele piscou seus olhos pela última vez.

"_Seu último gesto foi minha garantia... a garantia de que aquele sorriso nunca mais sairia de minha face. Poderíamos ter tido alguma coisa, e se as coisas importantes são sempre as que não possuem forma... para quê guardá-las somente para nós? Muitos pensariam que esse foi um final triste, mas não...esse foi o final mais bonito que poderia ter"_

**Sasuke- Se eu soubesse que o final era assim tinha morrido antes ¬¬'**

**Naruto – Eu não sou tolo ¬¬'**

**Sakura e Ino (e mais todas as residentes femininas de Konoha) – Morte ao Naruto!!**

**TenTen –Final feliz? Onde? ¬¬**

**Hinata – Hm...Hã...Hm...**

**Shikamaru – Casal yaoi...que problemático ¬¬'**

**Chouji – Cadê a comida?!**

Hehe

Hello pessoal...T.T essa é minha primeira fic yaoi –

Oh!Amante de fic yaoi q nunca escreveu uma O

É...pois é )


End file.
